


Able

by valentinelovebot



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, M/M, Major Character Injury, Partial Mind Control, Past Character Death, Scars, Time Travel, xenoverse canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinelovebot/pseuds/valentinelovebot
Summary: Trunks Briefs has been a time patroller ever since he tried to return to his time after the horrendous Cell Games. He's gotten used to seeing the ones he loves die again and again, only to try again.CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR DRAGONBALL XENOVERSE 2, SUICIDAL THOUGHTS, THEMES OF HOPELESS & SELF HARM.
Relationships: Future Trunks Briefs/Son Gohan, Xenoverse Trunks/Future Gohan
Kudos: 8





	Able

"GOHAN!"

He woke up with a start, sweat beading from his body. He clutched his chest tightly and he looked around. It felt so real, again. He wiped the still flowing tears from his eyes.  
It wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. Ever since Gohan was ripped away from him, everything was different. Life felt sluggish. Time didn't move in an orderly fashion. Nothing had color. There was nothing that gave him happiness. His job was his job and nothing else.  
He threw his legs over the side of the bed and he looked down at his them. Scars littered them with his faint freckles. He touched a few new ones with a small sigh.

"I like your freckles, Trunks. I wish I had freckles. My skin is just so boring."

He whipped his head over his shoulder. Nobody was there. He teared up again and he shook his head hard. He stood up and began to get dressed. He hated hearing Gohan's voice in his head when he was sad. It was like his brain was reassuring him that Gohan was still alive, a reality he'd never seen in his patrols.  
His body felt so heavy. Was he sore? He didn't think so. He rubbed his piercing blue eyes and he slipped on his large jacket. He stared at himself in the mirror and he sighed quietly. This was his job. His job and nothing else. 

As he walked outside and down to a trail he used to walk down to get to a teleporter that brought him back to Conton City. Something inside of him felt guilty. Why didn't Gohan get to get the same life he did? It wasnt fair. Gohan was a much better man than he was and could ever be. He felt a few tears running down his cheeks. He was quick to wipe them away before he was transported to Conton City. He looked around the already busting city before he made his way to go and find the Supreme Kai of time. He needed a break. There were enough patrollers that laying him off at least for a day wouldn't be that bad, right? 

Maybe he could finally finish that book he'd been working on. He doubted it. But he really fucking needed a break. So much time spent in the field had weighed him down, seriously. All he wanted to do is use his ability to see Gohan again. He felt tears welling up as he entered the time nest. S

Supreme kai of time turned to see him, a bright smile on her face before it immediately fell. "Trunks? What's the matter?" She asked and hurried over to him. 

"C-Can I get a day off?" He asked softly. He wiped his face again. He felt horrible. "Im sorry.. I.. I know I normally d-dont ask-"

"Of course you can, Trunks." She smiled and gently patted his arm. "Don't worry so much about it. You deserve it. You've been doing great work recently." She reassured.

Trunks nodded and he sniffled a little. "R-Right.. Thank you." He said before he left. He wiped his face before he went back to the city. He hurried back to his house. He sat back on his bed. It was weird not being at work at this time, but it was oddly nice. he deserved a break. 

"Trunks? Do you think that maybe you could come and see me again? Yknow... between when you work and stuff. My only job is taking care of the sick and wounded here... So I don't really have a job. I also have no clue if you're hearing this or not but Bulma said that this should be able to track your energy. Yours specifically, not other you's. Uhh... I forgot what else I wanted to say cuz alot of it I wanna tell you in person. Hope you can understand that.... Uhhhh... Im gonna send your scouter my dimension number or whatever. Bulma said you'd be able to find us this way. We miss you. I can explain everything when you get back. See you soon... uh.. it's Gohan, by the way."


End file.
